Kick It
by RikkaTag
Summary: The gang meet in a cyber world known as Konoha... well, low and behold they aren't as far away as they think.
1. Konoha Chat

**OMG!! I could be totally evil and make you all wait that is if you even find this worth continuing... orr I could post post post post post... I think that was the right amount... well anyway I have upto chap 6 cause I decided to be evil and break it down.... so review... please?!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**BLONDIE!!!!** has entered Konoha-Chatroom. _12:30_

**Sharkee** has entered Konoha-Chatroom. _1:06 _

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

WOH!!!

Someone signed on…

at this time even…

**Sharkee: **

yeah

don't be so surprised

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

Sorry

Just came as a surprise is all

Usually no one is up at this hour

on a Sunday nonetheless

**Sharkee: **

It's nothing new for me

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

Oh

**Sharkee: **

Yeah

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

So…

**Sharkee: **

What

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

Where'd you come up with the name?

Just wonderin'

**Sharkee: **

My fashionable hair

My drop dead sexy sharp teeth

You?

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

Uh just my hair

It's blonde

**Sharkee: **

Yeah

Never would have guessed

**I'M_NOT_A_WOMAN!!!** has entered Konoha-Chatroom. _1:36_

**Sharkee: **

What took you so long

I've been here for half an hour

**I'M_NOT_A_WOMAN:**

Sorry

My roommate wouldn't leave

He kept askin' if I wanted to get a drink

And party with his hott ass

And asked how good I was in bed

And other things along those lines

**Sharkee: **

For one

I doubt it

I'd break his fucking neck if he tried

Two

Stop your antics

You ain't gonna make me change my mind

Three

Someone else is here

You wanna blow your cover

**I'M_NOT_A_WOMAN:**

You're not allowed to cuss in here

…

Oh

Didn't know anyone was here

Usually no one's up at this hour…

WERE YOU CYBERIN?!

I'M GONNA CUT YOU LIMB FROM LIMB

YOU CAN FUCK YOURSELF FOR A YEAR IF YOU DID

**Sharkee: **

One

No

I wasn't

Two

Nice not blowin' cover

Three

No cussing

**I'M_NOT_A_WOMAN:**

It's creepy when you do that…

Why do you always count to three?

And

I don't see anyone on here…

**Sharkee: **

One

I know

Two

I haven't a clue

Just do

Three

You're right

Blondie

Where you at

**BLONDIE!!!!: **

Uh

Right here

Sorry

Studying

Last minute

Gtg

Bye

**BLONDIE!!!! **has left Konoha-Chatroom. _2:17_

****

The blonde pushed himself away from the computer sighing.

_No wonder no one's up at this time. All the nut jobs get on early in the morning._

Looking grudgingly down at his books, the blonde picked them up and opened the top one.

_I really do need to study._

With that the blonde took out his half-done notes and began finishing his homework.

****

**Likey? No likey? Not enough writing to likey? hmm... I think post post post post post is a good idea... if any are interested in this story... pwease review?!**


	2. Last minute study

**so I posted... don't eat me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I worked on grammar some with this... I still don't know if I should get a beta or stop being lazy...**

One moment he was closing his eyes and the next the boy's alarm clock was buzzing in his ear. He sluggishly swatted the annoyance with his hand and regretfully pulled himself out of bed. Every morning. Same routine.

Last minute study.

Get up with little sleep and no time to spare.

Take a quick cold shower.

Put on cleanest clothes he can find.

Stuff everything that looks convenient in bag.

Rush down stairs.

Say bye to mother.

Grab mother's heartfelt-prepared lunch.

Dash out door.

No. He seems to keep forgetting. No more saying bye to mother. No more heartfelt-prepared lunches. Down stairs and out the door. He always forgets. He wished it was that easy. Just forget it all. No. The only time he didn't think about her… the lack there of. Was when he was _home_.

_SHIT!!! I'm late!!!_

He had no time to think about all that nonsense. He was gonna be late for school.

****

**Remember I'm always open for suggestions on current stories or new stories... throw'em at me.... when you review!**


	3. Rave and Kit

**CHAPTER 3**

There was a shimmer then there stood a pale, slim warrior. His raven black hair blown in his face. Most everybody else were already waiting under the huge tree in the middle of Konoha. The group usually consisted of five. Today so far under the tree sat two and of course he just arrived. One of the missing worked at this hour so he would not get on until later that night. The other one was just running late.

"Finally, Rave." One of the two under the tree barked. He was a conjurer of sorts. He was quite slim himself but you could see less muscle on him. His hair a brunette shade swept across his forehead. He had a single mark on each cheek to represent his love for his dog, Akamaru. "Bya said he'd be on early tonight. He apparently gets off work early."

"Don't call me Rave…" the approaching avenger scowled at the dog boy. His black clothes resembled that of an assassin with his short sleeves and his white, shimmery cloak. He also wore fingerless black gloves. His six foot sword rested across his back as he agilely walked over and leaned against the tree. He continued with as much malice in his voice as he could muster. "The name's RavenBoy, Pup."

"No fair," the dog-like-boy whimpered sarcastically. "You let B call you Rave."

"Yeah well…" the raven turned towards the portal and grumbled irritably. "You're not B, are you?"

"Troublesome," a sigh brought Raven's attention to the other figure under the tree. His darker brunette hair was bunched back in to a ponytail that spiked at the tips. He was, as everyone came to agree one of the laziest clerics in all of Konoha. His quarter-staff lay on the ground beside him while he stared at the clouds through the tree leaves on his back. His outfit was white hooded robe over white pants and a fish net black tank top. "He's really late today."

"Probably got lost, Trouble." Rave smirked to himself as he recalled their first meeting. Before he could think about it fully he toppled to the ground. All he saw when he opened his eyes was gold. Eventually blue orbs met his obsidian ones.

A true sight to be hold was the only thought that raced through his mind as his gaze raked over the boy pulling himself into a sitting position. His golden locks washed across his forehead matching the golden feathers of the wings adorning his back that spread out to encompass his line of sight. His clothes were quite the contrast to his bright hair and wings. He wore a black tank top that matched the avengers outfit coincidently. His normally adorned cloak lay at their feet. The blonde was smaller compared to the avenger but his outfit fit almost as tight.

The avenger's muscle was sharp and smooth while the blonde had little to none which just added to his fragile look. "RAVE!!!"

"B," Rave struggled for air; though small the blonde still had some strength and when he jumped back on the raven he knocked the breath out of the avenger. "Off."

His voice was harsh and demanding but the affection hidden in it from the clueless blonde did not go unnoticed by the other two boys sitting near by.

"AHHH!!!!" With that the blonde jumped up and started bowing apologetically to Rave. "I so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright alright!" Rave clamped his hand over the loud blonde's mouth before he could think of some other annoying apology. "It's fine as long as you stop apologizing and yelling, B."

"Oh! That's right! Almost forgot," the blonde waved his hands around childlike. "Rave can't call Kit 'B' no more."

"Why not?" Rave ran his hand through his hair roughly and sighed.

"Kit changed Blondie's name," the blonde smiled exultantly. "And there's no "b' in it at all."

"Oh ok…" He waited expectantly for the blonde to finish. When it didn't seem like the boy was going to anytime soon the raven decided to proceed before the other boy exploded with excitement. "Well, what's your new name, Kit?"

"That's it! That's it! That's it!" the blonde jumped up and down excited. "Kit changed Blondie's name to Kitsune! Rave always called Blondie Kit cause Blondie reminded Rave of a fox!"

"Kit," Rave bent his head to hide the smile growing on his lips. "What did I say about talking in third-person? And why did you change it to accommodate me?"

"Right, sorry." Kitsune scratched his head while grinning apologetically. Then a blush creeped across the boys face. "I had a nickname just for Rave that no one else used so I thought…"

Pup jumped up and cursed loudly. "I forgot today was a half day for me. Lunch hour is shorter."

"Same here, so troublesome." Trouble stood up slowly as usual. "And I was supposed to meet up with Shino for lunch."

"Same," echoed both the avenger and the broken angel.

Everyone dematerialized.


	4. Don't trust dark alley ways

**CHAPTER 4**

Naruto Uzumaki stopped in front of an alley way. He was debating whether he should chance running through the alley way or circling the whole block just to get to the building on the other side. His apartment. Though a voice in his head kept saying 'go around', Naruto chose to go through the dark alley way; though the sun's rays should be lighting it since it was only a little after noon.

Halfway through the alley Naruto heard a movement behind him. When he turned around he came face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shit!" Naruto backed away from the taller man.

"You're in my way, dobe." Venom leaked into the man's voice. "Don't you usually continue the other way?"

"Yes, but it's quicker this way." The blonde ruffled his own locks nervously. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Stop wasting my time," Sasuke shoved the blonde into the side of a nearby dumpster before continuing on his way. "What a disgrace, kit."

The blonde stood frozen as the raven haired man disappeared around the corner. After standing there for what seemed like forever, but was in fact only thirteen seconds for those who keep as accurate as possible. If you want to be more accurate, I could say it was thirteen point five-six-eight-three-seven seconds. Only if you want more accuracy.

Aaannnyyywwwaaayyy!!!

After standing for thirteen point five-six-eight-three-nine (the time it took to make it more accurate upped it) seconds, Naruto ran after the other man. As he turned the corner he ran right into the dark haired male.


	5. Fake friendship?

**CHAPTER 5**

He stopped in the process of completely leaving the blonde behind as he realized what he just called the kid. _'Kit?! What the fuck?! What's wrong with me?!'_

As his mind processed and analyzed the situation just thirteen point five-six-eight-four (the time it took for him to be plowed into) seconds ago, he was plowed to the ground. _'God!! Why does this always have to happen to me? At the worst possible moments too?!'_

He had de ja vu as cerulean globes caught his obsidian orbs. How many times had he caught himself looking into similar orbs in the same position of lying on the ground beneath a blonde? He couldn't say he really cared. No, he was content in staring off into that beautiful shade of blue over and over again. For once, he could place a reachable person on those eyes and truly feel his warmth. This was heaven.

He never realized how much he wanted to know more about his kit 'til now. He never knew he wanted to hold the real thing 'til his dobe toppled him over.

Then, the blonde jumped up off him. Although, he was pleased to see a mirror image of the blush he felt on his cheeks adorning the blonde's. Oh yes, he definitely enjoyed the blonde.

"I-I… " Naruto tripped over his words. He didn't know why he chose to run after the other boy. It was obvious to Sasuke that Naruto was as surprised by this attraction as he was.

"Naruto," he stepped closer to the younger man and grabbed his hand gently. "I want you to come with me."

"S-Sasuke…" the blonde looked up astonished but followed nonetheless while staring at the other man's back. "You said my name."

"You make it sound like I don't know it," Sasuke smirked as he approached a building looming up ahead. "We are gonna make a little agreement tonight."

"Why are you going towards my apartment building?" Naruto skipped to catch up. "My apartment isn't in any condition for visitors."

"We're going to my apartment, dobe." He reached the building and pulled the blonde into the elevator. "We live in the same building. We have for the last four years."

"Oh," the blonde blushed when he realized they were actually holding hands. "Uh… Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what is it now?"

"Y-your hand…"

"What?" Sasuke pulled the intertwined hands up to his face and lightly breathed on them. "You want me to let go?"

"W-well…" Naruto bent his head down turning beat red. "No, not really."

"Good," Sasuke exited the elevator when the blonde looked up at him as the doors opened. "Then, I don't have to tell you to get over it."

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto blushed deeper and stumbled after his current companion. "WAIT!!! What agreement?!"

Sasuke just chuckled as they reached the desired apartment door and he unlocked it. Dragging the confused and flustered blonde in the apartment behind him, Sasuke paused at his computer staring at it for awhile debating. He finally decided on mumbling under his breath, "they'll wait and he'll wait."

"Oi! What was that, teme?" The blonde sunk down on the sofa giving up.

"Nothing important at the moment," Sasuke sat across from the boy trying to hide his nervousness. "So, will we make a deal?"

"uh… wait!" Naruto jumped up flustered and glared at the boy before sitting back down at the glare he received in return. "You haven't even told me what the terms are."

"Right," the raven brushed his fingers through his hair lazily. "You have to agree to hear me out and not run off like a dobe but respond calmly."

"I-I can do that," the blonde shifted slightly not sure if he should be scared or not. "What are the terms?"

"My parents expect me to visit during all holidays," Sasuke tried wording it carefully. Knowing the dobe, he'd run off immediately if the raven was blunt about it. "They also expect me to bring home a… er… companion."

"So, you want me to pretend to be your friend." the blonde scratched his smooth chin thoughtfully. "That's it? I'm sure anyone would want to do that… why me?"

"Because they're all fake through and through," Sasuke winked playfully. "They only want… they don't know what it is to need."

"Oh," Naruto swallowed and stared at his feet. They were mere inches from the tips of his coldest bully's. "Terms: be real but lie to everyone and say I'm your friend?"

"No, there's no need to lie or fake friendship." Sasuke got up and went towards the kitchen. "Tea? Soda? Coffee? Water?"

"Tea…" Naruto didn't even think twice before he quickly answered the other man. "I don't understand. Are you asking me to be your friend?"

"Sorta," the raven put the tea kettle on the stove and pulled out two cups, now facing the blonde. He decided to test the waters slowly. "I'm asking for a little more than that."

"H-how much more?" the blonde jumped when the computer in the corner by the door made a sound.

"God damn impatient bastards!" Sasuke walked over to a computer in the corner by the balcony, that had escaped the blonde's earlier observation, and turned it on. "You can use this computer while I check something."

"Oh, th-thank you," the blonde slowly shuffled over to the white computer as the raven turned back to the whistling kettle.

"Keep it on the coaster, please." Sasuke set a cup with steam rising out of it on a coaster near the keyboard Naruto sat in front of. He then took his own tea and shuffled to the black computer by the door and sat down using his own coaster. "Okay Okay! I'm coming."

"uh…. Do you have an extra headset?"

"Oh, right." Sasuke searched the area around the white computer for a few minutes before popping back up and handing him a headset to match the computer. "Here."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered and slid the headset on as the raven slipped back to the black computer and slid on his own headset.


	6. How would you want to be asked out?

**CHAPTER 6**

Troublesome101 and Pup sat underneath the usual tree joined about half an hour ago by four other people. They all awaited the late arrivals.

Sitting behind Trouble in the shadows was what they decided to call the insect specialist. He had sunglasses, a bare chest showing a nice set of abs, and black shorts that cut off just below his knees. His black hair spiked up in disarray pointing towards the heavens. Pup called him a shades-obsessed-insecticidal-freak. Do not be fooled, that's not his name. His name was in all actuality, "LuvBug, come closer."

As ordered by Trouble, he scooted closer before relaxing again.

Next to Pup, who was chatting the poor guys ears off, sat a pale young man. His hair was extremely short. Compared to those around him, he was the only 'guy'. His clothes were tight and covered very little skin. His small belly tank top was black as well as his skin tight leggings that ended just above his knee cap. "Are you listening to me, Painter?!"

Said man looked at the other with a gentle smile. As his name stated, he was a painter. I guess you could say he was another type of conjuror. He painted animals that came to life while Pup more charmed the available animals in the area and Luvbug well charmed the bugs in the area.

Standing off to the side, two men just sat silently staring off into space. The taller man had long brunette hair and pure white eyes. He was a nasty sorcerer and wore a loose white top and tight black pants. He turned to the man beside him when he felt a nudge at his hand an smirked. "Yes, my Sand?"

The other man blushed lightly before responding. His short, red locks tumbled around his head causing the sun to reflect off making him glow angelic like. He had on but a pair of pants that sparkled red like his hair and carried a small gourd on a chain around his neck. "Ku, will you play with me today?"

"yes of course, my Sand." He wrapped an arm loosely across the younger man before two people materialized at the same time and collided. "Finally, we can make introductions."

Kitsune and Raven toppled to the ground with little to no grace. It was no surprise when it came to Kitsune but Raven showed nothing but grace ever. And they both seemed frazzled and disoriented. They just lay there staring at each other. "Sune! Ven!"

"oh!" Kit looked up with big eyes but stayed leaning over Rave's chest.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD CALL ME VEN?!" Rave growled at Pup.

"Now now, Rave." The blonde patted the man's hair. "Let's not fight today."

"Sorry, Kit."

"Excuse me," all heads turned towards the cleric. "If you're done then may we start the introductions?"

"oh, yeah!" Kitsune jumped up and bowed in greeting after pulling the raven up with him. "My name is Kitsune and this lovely black dove of mine is RavenBoy."

"Of yours, kit?" Rave blushed lightly.

"Oh, just a slip."

"Excuse me," heads turned back to the cleric again. He pointed at the man behind him as he spoke. "This is LuvBug. He is the one I missed lunch on. Which I'm truly sorry on."

The silent bug charmer just nipped the brunette's ear. I guess that's his way of saying apology accepted. The brunette blushed in response.

"And this…" Pup pulled the pale conjuror closer. "is Painter. He likes to paint."

"Uh… nice to meet you, Pain." Kit blushed and switched between looking at Rave and Pain. "So much alike."

"We look nothing alike," Rave whispered murderously.

"Alright," the sorcerer sighed. "My turn. This is SandiMan. Touch and you die."

Everyone busted up laughing at ByakkuLord before their fun was cut short.

"What a bunch of _fags_." a tall deathly pale skinned man with spiked hair and shark teeth came out from behind the tree.

"Zabu!" A slightly smaller form came to his side. Kit's first thought was '_What a beautiful woman!' _as she came further out of the shadows. Her hair fell down in brunette tresses to her waist. Her features looked as gentle as a flower.

"What, _darling?"_ the man snickered and slithered his handed around the brunette's waist.

"That was rude and hypocritical," her eyes immediately went murderous. "I'M. NOT. A. WOMAN. Who? Who was fucking thinking that?!"

Kit's hand went up slowly. Everyone watched as the non-girl's expression became eviler. Rave shot his hand in front of Kit and pulled him behind him. Then everyone's hands went up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the non-girl hissed but stopped and sighed. "Too bad I changed my name, Sharkee."

Kit's expression softened in thought.

"Yes, Mira." Sharkee pulled Mira closer. "but now it's easier to say your name."

"True-"

"SHARKEE!!" Kit jumped out from behind Rave at the two standing over by the tree. "Which means you must be I'M_NOT_A_WOMAN!!!"

"Do we know you?" Mira looked the blonde over.

"I'm Blondie…" Kit flushed red. "I changed my name to Kitsune but I was the one on last night."

"Oh, Cyber-man." Sharkee smirked and read the brunette's murderous thoughts followed by Rave's.

"He's joking," Mira replied to all the funny looks. "He's just trying to piss me off."

"Keep your boyfriend on a leash, Blondie." Sharkee chuckled.

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Kit's cheeks darkened.

"Oh, you were doing introductions." Mira shoved a hand over Sharkee's mouth. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Mirage and this feisty man is Sharkee."

"Nice to meet you," the group muttered in unison.

Rave quickly pulled the blonde to the side. "I have to make it quick. I have company."

"Oh," Kit's expression shifted a little bit. "I'm at someone's house so I have to hurry too."

"Well," Rave sighed. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay," Kit smiled up at the raven. "What's up?"

"How would you ask someone out? Or how would you like someone to ask you out?" Rave had faint pink across his cheeks. "I'm tryin' to ask my guest out."

"Oh," Kit got a thoughtful expression. "Well, I'd want them to be totally honest and tell me completely why they are asking me out. Also, they should make me dinner and watch a movie with me. You know, to set the mood."

"Right right."

"That's all except…"

"Except what, Kit?"

"I'd have to know them and have a good time."

"Oh, I think I got that all." Rave hugged the blonde quickly. "I got to go. Bye and thank you, Kit."

"Bye," Kit warped out followed by Rave as the others waved goodbye.


End file.
